


Where TJ is now (or in a couple years)

by the1stfallenangel



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Christmas Time, Fluff attempt, Happy TJ, Okay maybe not, accident at first but kept it because why the fuck not, may have put Chris Evans in here accidently, probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1stfallenangel/pseuds/the1stfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after Sebastian Stan said where he hoped TJ was at this point I had to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where TJ is now (or in a couple years)

I shivered as I left my car and jogged up the drive way up to the family cabin. I opened the door and closed it fast. I breathed into my hands trying to warm them. I looked up just as Anne came around the corner. She gave me a warm smile and held out her arm.

“You made it,” I hugged her as best as I could trying not to squish her or her very large bump.

“How is my nephew doing?” I smiled and placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Anne smacked my hand away.

“He is fine,” she rolled her eyes “and so am I but your brother is getting more freak the closer the due date gets.” I cringed “how did you do it?” I shrugged.

“Want me to talk to him?”

“You or your dad would be perfect,”

“Okay I’ll talk to him and tell him to calm down,” I stripped off my coat and scarf and kicked off my shoes.

“We’re in the kitchen by the way,” she told me and waddled away. I smiled and followed her into the kitchen. I looked around real quick then smiled.

“PAPA!” my four year old daughter bolted from her spot at the kitchen table. I dropped down and picked her and she hugged my neck tightly. I squeezed her back and smiled wider. I looked over at the table where my husband sat next to where Margret had just been decorating a ginger bread house with him.

“Hi princess,” she pulled away and I kissed her forehead causing her to giggle. “What are you and Daddy doing?” she dropped down and pulled me over to the ginger bread house where she began to bable about what her and Chris had been doing. I looked over at my husband and he was just smiling away. His bright blue eyes sparkled away as he listened to our daughter speak. I smiled at him and thread my fingers between his.

“Papa!” Margret pouted.

“Sorry I’m listening,” I kissed her temple and she started up again. Soon she was back on working on her house and I started helping her frost things onto her house.

“So how is everything going at the club?” Anne asked as she handed me a cup of coffee and sat down across from me and next to Douglas.

“Pretty good the new bartender isn’t as good as our other guy. I’m kinda partial to him,” I smiled at Chris. I had met Chris at the Club a month after my OD and Anne and Douglas’ wedding. He was tall blond and very muscular and had a killer smile. But what caught my attention was when a guy tried to roofie a girl I was trying to make my way over to stop it when Chris switch her drugged drink for the guys. The guy passed out just as I reached the bar and Chris was just all smiles. He got a raise and I got his number. Then two years later we got married and a few months later my grandmother died just a week before our daughter was born. We hadn’t thought of a name till then so we saw it fitting to name her after my grandmother. “Also a couple teenagers tried to sneak in as I was leaving and were trying to bring in heroin.” I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. Chris rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand. “Luckily they did not get in and our bouncer was calling parents as I was leaving.” Douglas smiled “what about you little brother?”

“Just tried not to cause an international incident with mom and the Russian ambassador,” I rolled my eyes; right the guy who tried to grop mom a couple times.

“So mom’s second term is almost up international incidents should defiantly be kept off the records.” I put icing on a gum drop that Margret wanted on her house.

“Were in the second year of her second term TJ,” Douglas set his coffee on the table, “that’s nowhere near the end.”

“Just yesterday it felt like Chris and I were waiting for this one to be born,”

“Papa,” I looked down and she was holding a mint up. I put icing on it and smiled. She looked a lot like Chris but also had her mother’s big brown eyes. She stuck it on her house and smiled up at me and Chris. I kissed her head as Chris told her how beautiful it was starting to look.

“Please tell me that’s coffee I smell?” my mother came walking in with my father on her heels.

“GRANDMA! GRANDPA!” Margret jumped off my lap and she ran into my father’s arm. She hugged him.

“Hello sweet pea!” he smiled. My mother took her turn hugging my daughter I smiled as my mom started talking to her and Margret got into this story about the drive up. My father nodded and moved to the table with mom. I looked at Chris when it got to the part when he was cursing at the big rig that almost drove them off the road. Dinner was served an hour later I sat next to Margret and cut up her food as we talked politics. We talked about the gun laws and what should be done. I even mentioned that I got nervous and had to bulk up security lately. The club was getting enough revenue and the LGBT crowd seemed a little less nervous especially the extra secret service. Chris added his impute about the subject. Then thankfully the dinner conversation turned lighter when my mom asked Margret about preschool.

“It’s fun!” she smiled. Chris rolled his eyes and I frowned.

“Don’t you want to tell Papa what you did today?”

“I ice skates today!” she beamed.

“Really!” I smiled and crossed my arms on the table ready to hear more.

“The other thing Margie,” I frowned at him then Margret. Margret looked at the ceiling thinking.

“I’ve made a friends!” she beamed again. Chris rolled his eyes.

“She pushed another kid when the class went ice skating today,” I frowned at Margret.

“Why did you push another kid?” I asked her. Margret frowned ready to pull out the crocodile tears that she knew I could be mad at her with.

“He was being means,” she sniffed.

“To you?” I asked she shook her head.

“To a boy wif two mommies,” I looked up at Chris and he gave me a halfhearted annoyed look. Chris wasn’t mad at her either but had to be to set an example.

“You shouldn’t be pushing people Margie,” I told her and she sniffed again. I rolled my eyes at myself “so is the boy with the two mommies your new friend?” I asked her. She nodded and smiled at me all traces of tears gone. “I says I has two daddies and he fought that was cool!” I smiled and she continued talking about her friend Elliot. By the end of dinner Margret was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“Okay time for bed princess,” I told her and she shook her head. “Yes,” I picked her up.

“I’ll be up in a bit,” Chris told me I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and carried our daughter to her room. I changed her out of her pink princess dress gave her a quick bath then put her in a pair of princess footy pajamas. I was in the middle of braiding her hair into pig tails when Chris stopped by the door. I gave him a quick smile as I finished. Chris grabbed _The Polar Express_ and we laid on either side of the bed reading her the story. Chris read a majority of the story and I did only a few funny voices like usual. Margie soon passed out and we both kissed her head and closed the closet and turned on the night light and left the bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack. Everyone had moved to the living room and was talking. Anne was leaning against Douglas with her feet propped up and mom and dad in their usual spots talking again about politics. Chris dropped into one of the recliners and pulled me down with him. (I squealed) he nuzzled into my neck and sighed. I smiled and kissed his lips. Chris often time had a burst of honeymoon faze and I didn’t have a problem with it now. When we first started dating I was worried it was just to get in the tabloids but then I realized it was just him.

“She get to bed okay?” my mom asked. I tried to righten myself but Chris kept me in place draped across him and snuggling into my neck.

“Yeah she was exhausted,” I told her.

“She had and eventful day,” Chris added. Again everyone once again started on politic talk and Chris added his two cents in here and there. But he mainly kept himself pinned to me. I had spent a week longer in the city that he and our daughter and I missed them more than I thought I did. Chris had felt the same way I realize. Soon Anne had bid everyone a good nigh followed by Chris and eventually the conversations died all together and everyone was heading to bed. I snuck into my room changed and brushed my teeth. before I crawled into bed I snuck from mine and Chris’ room past Dougie and Anne’s to Margie’s room. I opened the door a little wider and found her sleeping soundly with her arm wrapped around her teddy bear that my grandmother had intended to give to her the day she was born. I smiled and leaned against the door.

“Your father and I used to watch you and Douglas sleep too,” I smiled a little wider and looked at my mom. She was dressed for bed and watching Margie sleeping too. I sighed and looked back at my daughter and a pang emotions hit my gut.

“Thank you,” I spoke softly.

“For what?” my mother gave me a confused look. I gave her a sad smile and looked at my daughter.

“For saving me in 2011,” I told her. “You should have never have found me like that,” I cleared my throat. “But I’m glad you did. If you didn’t I would never have met Chris and we would have never had Margie,” I felt tears threatening to spill over. “And I’m so sorry. If I found her like that I wouldn’t be able to live with myself,”

“Oh sweet heart,” my mother held me in her arm as I tried not to cry. “I am just glad your finally happy.”

“me too mom.”

“Papa?” I pulled away from my mother and saw that I had woken Margie up. I forced a smile and stepped into the room. I pulled the blankets up to her chin.

“go back to sleep Princess or Santa won’t be coming in two days.” She nodded and put her head down.

“I wuv you papa,” I kissed her head and smiled.

“I love you too Princess.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【授权翻译】Where TJ is now (or in a couple years)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804390) by [384winterdumplings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/384winterdumplings/pseuds/384winterdumplings), [the1stfallenangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1stfallenangel/pseuds/the1stfallenangel)




End file.
